An In Flight Omake: The Greatest Sword
by VictoriousVillain
Summary: After the shed was rebuilt Shirou decided to make a new mystic code... Little did he know what his research would lead to.  An Omake for Gabriel Blessing's 'In Flight.'


Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, Fate/Stay Night, or Angel Notes

The Greatest Sword

_Chapter One  
><em>

It had been a week since we rebuilt the shed. I had already replaced all of my mundane tools and was in the process of replacing the mystic ones. As I finished another runic array, I stopped to think about what I would be researching now. I stared at the twisted remains of my mystic washing machine.

"You know," I muttered to myself, "it would be kind of pointless to fix this."

It was true, despite the fact that the washing machine could be easily rebuilt because I had already internalized most of the information I had used to make it, it was a fairly useless mystic code; I mean, I could buy a mundane washing machine much easier than making a mystic one... Not to mention that any half decent magus would view it as tantamount to magical blasphemy.

"...Maybe it's time to make a real mystic code," I paused think of the possibilities...

Then the answer came to me. In retrospect it was pretty obvious, but still, it took me several minutes of internal deliberation to come to my conclusion.

"... A sword. I'll make a sword."

Little did I know what kind of results my research would lead to...

* * *

><p>I didn't remember how long it had been since I had locked myself in my makeshift workshop. I had been sleeping in it for at least three or four days, only exiting to use the bathroom. I had forgotten when exactly I had last taken a shower; likely due to the fact my body had been running on beef jerky, Cheetos, and red bull for the last several days. The combination of caffeine, fat, protein, and reinforcement had allowed me to stay awake for at least two days at a time. Sure, it was unhealthy, but a magus must walk with death. Besides, I had just reach a potential break through on mystic code now if only I could figure out the radius of the rotational distortio-<p>

"Shirou! It's time to come out!" Homura shouted as he knocked heavily on the shed's door.

"I'm almost done!" I shouted back.

I was, really. I just had to finish this one runic equation and then-

"You said that last week!" he retorted.

Huh, I don't remember that.

"You've been in there for almost a month! We're all really worried about you!"

I decided to dwell on that little tid-bit of information later and finish the equation.

It took me several hours thanks to the distraction of my flocks' persistent pleading for me to leave my workshop, but finally, I had reached a turning point in my research.

Gilgamesh's greatest weapon had been Ea, the Sword of Rupture. It was a divine construct created from materials not found on the mortal plain, in a time before the concept of swords had existed. Its attack, dubbed Emuna Elish, ripped apart space-time bringing reality back to the 'Truth' of the world's existence before Heaven, Earth, and the sea were separated. Because of its nature I was unable to completely analyze it or even trace an imperfect copy of it, like I theorized was possible for Excalibur; however I had managed to discern a few facts about its workings from my imperfect structural analysis...

And, I had just managed to fill in the last hole in my knowledge with that last equation, and I plan to use it to actualize a 'Truth' similar to the one Ea uses.

"Eat your heart out King of Heroes," I said evilly, stroking my cheedle-covered stubble like a goatee.

Now in order to create the sword, I just needed some materials and a huge power source... I could probably use Matsu to commandeer some materials from MBI, and a power source was something I could look into later.

Oh! I also needed a name for the sword I had spent all this time working on...

Well, it is going to be one of the strongest weapons ever if this succeeds. Not to mention I wanted the name to be as cool as Unlimited Blade Works. 'King of Swords' maybe? Something about that rubbed me the wrong way. 'Cutting Master'? No, that sounds like a cheap kitchen knife. It continued like that for several minutes.

"Shirou, if you don't come out in five minutes I'm breaking the door down! Magical barrier or not, you're coming out of there!"

Great now they're going to try to bash the door open...

Wait. Bash?

That gave me an idea.

Slash, that was good start to the name, but it felt incomplete. Well, if Gilgamesh was the 'King of Heroes' I should name my sword something grander, if only to spite him. But what is grander than a king? A god maybe, but it didn't quite sound right. Maybe emperor? Yeah, that sounded good.

"Slash Emperor," I said as I smiled, "that sounds awesome."

Before I could reflect any longer on the newly dubbed 'Slash Emperor', my flock blew the door off its hinges and dragged me out of the shed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

An enforcer, who had just received his new assignment, shuddered as a chill down went his spine.

"Why do I feel like I just got completely and utterly screwed?" he asked himself.

He was just going to capture some half-assed apprentice who had the misfortune of pissing off someone who was high up enough in Clock Tower to give him a sealing designation... Right?

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is just a little Omake for Gabriel Blessing's 'In Flight' and is not meant to be taken seriously. Anyway this <em>will<em>be continued, but it may take a while, as I'm trying to write another fanfic right now. Also any reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
